


De rosas, inciensos y otros aromas

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Competition, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Rivalry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Piscis y Virgo compiten por ver cual de los dos consigue meterse antes en la cama del Patriarca. [Oneshot] [Afrodita/Shaka]





	De rosas, inciensos y otros aromas

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**De rosas, inciensos y otros aromas.**

 

Nadie, absolutamente nadie en el Santuario daba ni el más ínfimo crédito a que entre ellos pudiera llegar a establecerse una relación como la que mantenían.

 

Y todo porque lo suyo comenzó como una competición por ver cual de los dos conseguía meterse antes en la cama del Patriarca. A ambos les atraía la imponente presencia del máximo responsable del Santuario, y se dejaban embaucar por el magnetismo que desprendían su voz y sus acciones, y más aún desde que ambos, cada uno por su lado, llegaron a la conclusión de que la enigmática personalidad de aquel que se ocultaba tras la larga túnica, el intimidatorio casco y la macabra máscara, parecía haber cambiado de forma radical de la noche a la mañana. Piscis y Virgo sabían que aquel misterioso hombre no era Shion.

 

Atraídos por el influjo del desconocido cuyo Cosmos emanaba de un cuerpo que no habían visto pero que ansiaban contemplar, día tras día, e intento tras intento, Afrodita y Shaka aumentaban la rivalidad que alimentaba sus respectivos orgullos. Cada vez que se cruzaban en algún pasillo, o a medio camino entre dos templos de las Doce Casas, se daba entre ellos un intercambio de miradas retadoras y orgullosas por encima del hombro, al menos cuando Shaka tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, lo cual hacía en más ocasiones de lo que en un inicio pretendía. Porque Shaka de Virgo solo liberaba su sentido de la vista para observar a dos personas, aunque fuese por razones antagónicas, pero en ambos casos siempre procurando que su atrevimiento no fuese detectado: Afrodita y el Patriarca.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los intentos que ambos se esforzaban en llevar a cabo, el sumo sacerdote parecía no darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquellos dos, ni de las estratagemas que urdían para atraer su atención y activar su libido. Aquel hombre parecía tener continuamente la cabeza en otra parte, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran quedado estancados en un lugar, en un tiempo pasado, en un pecado cometido años atrás.

Por esa razón, y cansado de aspirar únicamente a ser el eterno segundo plato junto a Virgo, Afrodita decidió fijar otro objetivo como punto central de la diana a la que apuntar con una de sus rosas en calidad de dardo.

 

Así, desde entonces y cada mañana, al salir de su templo para recibir al nuevo día, Shaka encontraba una rosa en el suelo del pórtico principal de la Sexta Casa. El mensaje estaba claro para él: Afrodita le retaba, de forma cada vez más explícita, a un duelo por adueñarse, de una vez por todas, de las atenciones del Patriarca.

Las rosas que Piscis abandonaba a su suerte sobre el suelo de mármol eran bellas y desprendían un aroma seductor y dulce. Shaka las recogía, y tras asegurarse de que nadie podía verlo, las acercaba a su nariz, aspiraba el característico olor y acababa por aceptar el desafío con sumo gusto. Competir formaba parte de su naturaleza, de la colección de instintos más bajos que poseía a pesar de que a ojos de los demás se presentaba como una persona serena, íntegra y caracterizada por mantener la compostura. Pero cuando se trataba de alcanzar metas y lograr los objetivos que se fijaba, Shaka era capaz de enseñar los dientes y las uñas. Y de atacar y resultar vencedor en caso necesario.

De ese modo, y tras desperezarse bajo los primeros rayos de sol de aquella mañana, Shaka regresó con paso lento al interior de su templo. Mientras recorría el largo pasillo central del edificio, reparó en que las rosas que había ido reuniendo a lo largo de los días no presentaban indicios de marchitar. Resultaba obvio que Afrodita añadía un ingrediente misterioso a las flores que creaba, para que éstas se mantuviesen vivas el tiempo que considerase preciso. Eso lo demostraba el hecho de que Shaka tuviera ahora mismo frente a sí, colocado en un lugar privilegiado de la habitación en la que se sumía en sus largas meditaciones, un ramo de rosas formado por aquellas que, durante una semana, había ido recibiendo.

Se inclinó ante el jarrón y, con sumo cuidado, internó el tallo de la nueva rosa  procurándole un hueco entre las demás . Antes de retirarse para tomar asiento sobre la gran flor de loto que hacía las veces de podio para realizar sus reflexiones filosóficas, Shaka aspiró el aroma de las rosas y encendió una barrita de incienso. En conjunto, ambos olores propiciaron la armonía que buscaba, y la paz interior que necesitaba para practicar las técnicas que le ayudarían a alcanzar la capacidad de expandir su Cosmos hasta el infinito.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de los sugerentes aromas entremezclados e inició la sesión de meditación que había programado para esa mañana.

–¿No me vas a decir nada?

La voz de Afrodita interrumpió el estado de relajación en el que Virgo apenas comenzaba a sumergirse. El Caballero de Piscis asomó bajo el umbral de la puerta de la estancia, se apoyó de costado y dejó reposar el peso de su cuerpo contra el marco de madera. Shaka parecía no haber escuchado sus palabras aunque, conociéndolo, seguramente solo estaría ignorándolas. Dadas las circunstancias, Afrodita dio un paso adelante y caminó por la habitación. Escrutó cada rincón, y se detuvo a examinar cada elemento decorativo de los que allí se encontraban. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de la figura de un elefante cuyo lomo estaba adornado por minúsculas piedras de colores; un instante después se fijó en el porta inciensos sobre el que una barra oscura de agradable olor se consumía. Shaka era un hombre extraño, muy suyo, al que solía ver enfundado en su armadura de oro, aunque alguna que otra vez, las menos, lo había visto vestir la túnica budista propia de la religión que profesaba. Nunca había imaginado que lo que en realidad escondía el interior de aquel muchacho fuese un mundo exótico lleno de pequeños detalles tan coloridos. Jamás había pensado que Shaka meditase en una habitación ante cuya ventana colgaban cortinas de seda anudadas con un cordón del mismo color que las rosas que conformaban el ramo que reposaba en el mueble que había junto a un sofá lleno de cojines mullidos que se adueñaron por completo de su atención. A pesar de que Afrodita sabía bien que no debía tomar sin permiso cosas que no son suyas, también estaba convencido de que eso molestaría a Shaka. Así pues, y tras esbozar una sonrisa llena de atrevimiento, agarró un cojín, lo estrujó entre sus dedos y lo mordió con sus dientes incisivos antes de apretarlo contra su torso y lanzarlo contra la pared.

 

Lo había oído, por supuesto que sí, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle a Afrodita la satisfacción de obtener la respuesta que buscaba. Para Shaka no había lugar a dudas: Piscis había osado internarse en su templo e interrumpir su estimada meditación solo para enfrentarse a él, para llevar a cabo el reto que había estado proponiendo durante una semana y decidir por fin cual de los dos sería el único en acercarse definitivamente al Patriarca. Así pues, Virgo continuó guardando silencio, manteniendo la postura de espalda erguida y piernas entrecruzadas en posición de loto y procuró volver cuando antes a los caminos que llevaban a la consecución del Nirvana. Por orgullo, Shaka prefirió que el sueco se marchase por puro aburrimiento y por sentirse completamente ignorado, algo que no tardó en producirse, puesto que al cabo de pocos segundos, la voz de Afrodita no volvió a escucharse y la habitación se sumió de nuevo en paz y silencio.

 

El sendero que lo llevaba al Nirvana en esa ocasión era un estadio maravilloso. Un dulce susurro de palabras eróticas y de caricias que se colaban por entre sus ropas y estimulaban cada parte de su cuerpo. El Nirvana era un par de manos atrevidas que se deslizaban por donde se les antojaba, que le provocaban reacciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Shaka suspiró, gimió, se estremeció durante la meditación. Se tensó también, como no podía ser de otro modo, y no pudo evitar que su miembro se declarase inexplicablemente insurrecto, como también lo hizo el resto de su cuerpo.

Se dejó llevar, puesto que si aquel era el camino que Buda había preparado para él, lo aceptaría sin oponer resistencia, porque se sentía mejor de lo que habría osado imaginar. Shaka quería más, pero una ensoñación que se tornó más real de lo previsto lo obligó a abrir los ojos al notar un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos; labios dueños de un aliento dulce que le recordaba al aroma de las rosas que Afrodita había ido dejando a las puertas de su templo. Un aroma embriagador, hipnótico, que lo mantenía excitado y ávido por continuar dando cumplimiento al provocativo desafío que se había iniciado antes incluso de que fuera consciente de ello.

Afrodita era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, cruel, pero también imprevisible y enigmático, cuyo mundo interior se le antojaba difícil de leer, de comprender, pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaba tan atrayente que deseaba llegar a conocerlo a fondo.

Afrodita era compañero de armas, pero también era rival en la lucha que mantenían por la atención del Patriarca. Afrodita era el artífice del reto que, en ese momento, ambos se hallaban consumando de una forma en que solo Piscis había previsto con antelación, y en el que ambos demostraban que sus niveles de fuerza física eran parejos, que ninguno era capaz de dominar al otro aunque los dos pretendían alzarse con el cetro que le daría derecho a gobernar durante un tiempo el cuerpo del otro. Afrodita y Shaka, hechizados por las rosas, el incienso y otros aromas propios del sexo se buscaban y se encontraban a partes iguales. O eso creía Shaka, porque sin lugar a dudas, Afrodita había vencido, lo había llevado a su terreno valiéndose de una estrategia que, si bien no había sido de lo más original e ingeniosa, sí había resultado sumamente eficiente.

 

Una hora después, Shaka volvió a la realidad y fijó la vista en la angulosa lámpara de cristales de colores que colgaba del techo. Se desperezó en la medida en que la postura de su cuerpo tumbado sobre la alfombra se lo permitía. La sesión de profundas reflexiones, aderezada por el ambiente vestido de olor a rosas e incienso le había servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas que, hasta entonces, no había sido capaz de ver ni de entender. Las tornas del destino habían cambiado, la rueda Dharma había girado de forma imprevisible para que su vida virase en una dirección completamente distinta a la que pretendía seguir. ¿Quién era ahora el Patriarca en comparación con Afrodita? Shaka llegó a la conclusión de que por nada del mundo renunciaría a la posibilidad de volver a tener la cabeza del Caballero de Piscis yaciendo sobre su abdomen mientras su cuerpo descansaba junto al suyo, ambos llenos de marcas de besos y mordiscos que habían intercambiado durante la pasional meditación, ni la posibilidad de volver a despertar a su lado de esa manera: ambos ataviados únicamente por una sábana de satén que solo acertaba a tapar escasos tramo de carne, y que, en conjunto, constituían la visión más hermosa que Virgo había contemplado en todos los años y reencarnaciones que había vivido hasta entonces.

 

Allá, en el Gran Templo que presidía el recinto de las Doce Casas, el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara y cuya extraordinaria influencia les había llevado a creer que estaban enamorados de él, podía continuar sumido en sus preocupaciones, culpándose eternamente por los errores cometidos y anclado en aquel lugar de costa en el que se había arrancado y abandonado a su suerte a un pedazo de sí. Aquel hombre endiosado pero torturado por su propia mente podía seguir por siempre enamorado de su pasado e ignorándolos a ambos, porque Shaka y Afrodita habían hallado mil maneras más interesantes y otras razones de peso por las que “competir” entre ellos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a MëRäK, por su apoyo incondicional, por su humor, por sus contagiosas ganas de divertirse, por su pasión por los lemon, por su mente abierta y por su infinita paciencia ;). Con motivo del Ficker Day 2017 del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi.


End file.
